


Give me one more night

by Naranjita



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naranjita/pseuds/Naranjita
Summary: Hal Jordan es un boytoy que ha perdido de vista sus sueños.Bruce Wayne es un millonario con curiosidad y una idea descabellada.Tan solo tendrán una noche juntos, pero tal vez sucedan milagros en las horas más oscuras.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: BatLantern





	Give me one more night

—¡Oh, está aquí!  
Su acompañante soltó aquella frase e inmediatamente comenzó a arreglarse innecesariamente el cabello engominado. Bruce y Oliver miraron en la misma dirección para saber qué había visto el hombre para interrumpir su conversación. Bruce no estaba muy seguro pero Oliver sí y se echó a reír en cuanto se dio cuenta.  
—¡Pero, hombre! ¿Sigues encaprichado de él? Ya ha pasado un año, Samuel, es hora de dejar ir al pajarito… Literalmente, si tú me entiendes.  
Oliver siguió riéndose de su chiste mientras se llevaba la copa de champán a los labios. Samuel, de quien acababa de descubrir su nombre, no es que le importara mucho, lo ignoró y siguió mirando fijamente al hombre al otro lado del salón. Bruce hizo lo mismo con vaga curiosidad.  
Era… escandaloso. Esa fue su primera impresión de Hal Jordan.  
Iba vestido elegantemente pero con desaliño, tenía un aire de salvaje despreocupación y diversión que atraía las miradas de muchos.  
—Si me disculpan…  
Samuel se despidió distraídamente y se fue en dirección del desconocido atraído como un imán. Oliver solo río aún más, como si estuviera presenciando un desastre del que se iba a regodear durante mucho tiempo. Bruce solo alzó una ceja interrogante en su dirección, preguntando sin palabras qué era todo eso.  
—Oh, supongo que no lo sabes. Estas cosas nunca te han interesado y es la primera vez que Jordan viene a Gotham… Ante tí tienes al boytoy más popular de las altas esferas.  
A Bruce aquello no le dijo mucho pero explicaba la fascinación de Samuel y las burlas de su amigo. Oliver solo negó con resignación con la cabeza al ver la indiferencia de Bruce.  
—No sé cómo ocurrió, sinceramente, pero desde hace unos años que el tipo va de un socio a otro. No son negocios, no es un trabajador sexual. Simplemente… deja que lo consientan. Y los demás están deseosos de darle todo lo que pueden para mantenerlo pero nunca se queda. Samuel lo conoció hace un año. Estuvieron juntos tres días y luego Jordan se largó.  
Desde allí observaron cómo Jordan reconocía a Samuel y lo saludaba como si fuera un viejo amigo. Por supuesto eso pareció avivar las esperanzas del hombre pero se desinflaron enseguida cuando uno de los nuevos ricos, bastante joven y arrogante, le robaba la atención del tipo. Era… bastante doloroso de ver. Oliver suspiró y se giró en dirección a otra persona, no sin antes dedicarle a Bruce unas últimas palabras sobre el asunto.  
—Como dije, es mejor dejar ir al pajarito, no vaya a ser que te picotee antes de marcharse.  
Dejó solo a Bruce allí, que se quedó cavilando sobre el tema. Oliver tenía razón, esas cosas nunca le habían interesado. Una vez una de sus parejas bromeó sobre ser su “sugar daddy” y la idea no fue del todo grata. Antes desperdiciaba el dinero, lo derrochaba en cosas que no necesitaba ni tampoco quería. Fue un momento de su vida confuso y desenfrenado. Para alguien que requería orden en su vida, la disciplina lo había sido todo para salvarse de los excesos, esos recuerdos no eran bonitos. Mirando ahora a Jordan y sus acompañantes rememoró lo que era vivir al día, sin preocuparse de nada más, sin atarse a nada. Hay un paso muy corto entre ser libre y ser esclavo de la frivolidad. Lo que veía ahora era un reflejo bastante claro de aquel entonces.  
Estuvo dispuesto a marcharse, con los años había aprendido que no se puede salvar a todo el mundo, pero… por primera vez en años sintió curiosidad.

Hal se escabulló discretamente hacia un rincón apartado del salón. Estas fiestas siempre eran interesantes; no eran tan elegantes y estiradas para sentirse incómodo pero tampoco eran desenfrenadas orgías llenas de drogas. Esa noche no estaba de ánimos para algo muy loco. Las fiestas de los ricachones que no tenían nada que ver con negocios eran interesantes porque reflejaban las excentricidades de sus anfitriones rayando casi lo hilarante, pero pintado con una pátina satinada de lujo y elegancia que haría ver deseable hasta lo más absurdo. Hoy solo quería distraerse. Gotham no era una ciudad que visitara mucho pero estaba deseando probar nuevos ambientes. Lástima que tuvo que aparecer el señor Te doy lo que quieras Solo vuelve conmigo nº 20.  
Había aprendido rápido a esquivar a gente como él; eran casi iguales que los celosos posesivos, a veces incluso más peligrosos porque no creías que fueran capaces de hacer nada para forzar tu mano… hasta que se les iba la pinza y lo hacían.  
Era increíble cómo algunos creían tener derechos exclusivos solo por invitarte a cenar o comprarte alguna baratija. Él nunca les pedía nada.  
Ya casi no recordaba cómo se metió en esta clase de vida, la verdad.  
Robó una de las copas de champán de una bandeja y lo probó. No estaba mal. Parece que los de Gotham saben distinguir una buena bebida, aunque siempre echaría en falta una buena cerveza. Se acercó a uno de los mini espectáculos que se daban dentro del recinto. Una sirena llena de joyas y escamas de muy buena calidad nadaba y hacía acrobacias en un tanque tubular diseñado exclusivamente para esto. Era fascinante. La mujer era, desde luego, una profesional de apnea. Era un número precioso pero no tan absorbente como para no notar que alguien se acercaba demasiado para ser un simple espectador más. Intrigado, Hal lo miró de reojo, y casi se ahoga con su bebida. Las luces azules y los reflejos del agua del tanque hacían que los ojos de este hombre brillasen de forma antinatural, como cristales de cuarzo azul semi transparentes, unos ojos que lo miraban sin ninguna clase de disimulo.  
Él tampoco era pudoroso y le mantuvo la mirada firmemente, retándole a hablar. Algo debió de pasar porque el desconocido cambió. Fue muy sutil, casi imperceptible, pero el aire a su alrededor se aligeró y sus ojos se volvieron menos agudos, más divertidos, tal vez intrigados. Era difícil saberlo porque tenía la mejor cara de póker que Hal había visto en su vida.  
—Bonito espectáculo, muy fantasioso. —Hal señaló al tubo de agua donde la sirena ascendía hacia el techo, seguramente en busca de aire, antes de volver a descender para entretener a toda esa gente frívola.  
El hombre a su lado apartó por primera vez esos extraños ojos de él y los dirigió al agua.  
—Eso creo, aunque no es de mi preferencia. Por lo menos pude convencer a Oliver de contratar a Natasha en vez de los trabajadores habituales en estos entretenimientos.  
La voz del hombre era más profunda de lo que esperaba y Hal dio un respingo por la sorpresa. Luego pensó en sus palabras.  
—¿Qué la diferencia del resto?  
El hombre dudó, como si hablar de ello fuese incómodo, pero respondió igual.  
—Nat trabaja en un centro de rehabilitación para discapacitados. Hacen hidroterapia entre otras cosas. Tienen algunos pequeños eventos así para niños para recaudar algo de fondos. Estos no son niños, desde luego no la miran de la misma manera que lo haría un niño, pero le vendrá bien al centro.  
La brutal simplicidad con la que dijo aquello, como si en realidad no significara más de lo que es, hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho. Carraspeó incómodo y bebió de su copa para disimular.  
—¿Y qué espectáculos son los que prefiere?  
El tipo lo evaluó con esa mirada penetrante. Parecía la clase de persona que sopesa con mucho cuidado sus palabras, alguien que sabe el poder que tienen y que no está dispuesto a abusar de ellas innecesariamente. La clase de persona analítica que es… estimulante y peligrosa, como un juego de cuchillos voladores. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante el pensamiento.  
—Me gusta el cine.  
Fue sacado repentinamente de sus fantasías. ¿Cine? Hal lo miró sorprendido. ¿Estaba siendo sarcástico o…? No. Por Dios, estaba siendo jodidamente sincero. Una sonrisa incrédula pero increíblemente genuina tiró de sus labios. Eso no se lo esperaba.  
—Oh, ¿así que en realidad eres uno de esos que se esconden como el príncipe y el mendigo y se mezclan con la plebe? Seguro que vas a los cines de sesiones continuas, pides palomitas con mantequilla y regaliz negra.  
La esquina de los labios del tipo dio un pequeño tirón hacia arriba y Hal lo consideró una victoria.  
—En realidad pido regaliz roja. Sin palomitas.  
Hal no pudo entonces detener la carcajada que había estado agitándose en su pecho desde hacía un buen rato. ¡Éste hombre! Su voz profunda volvió a sonar en sus oídos.  
—Sé de pocos que conozcan la obra del príncipe y el mendigo. ¿Leíste el libro o viste la película de Scribner?  
Hal se mordió los labios para aguantar un poco más la risa.  
—En realidad vi la de Walt.  
Su acompañante frunció el ceño, confundido, y Hal terminó la broma antes de que fuera incapaz de hablar.  
—Walt Disney. Mickey Mouse hizo un gran papel.  
Esta vez su risa fue acompañada por el bajo retumbar divertido del hombre a su lado. Estaba siendo una conversación totalmente inesperada pero refrescante.  
—Es una buena versión, entrañable. También me gusta.  
Esta vez le dedicó una sonrisa completa de verdad, pequeña pero sin segundas intenciones. Hal se descubrió prendado de esa cara.  
El silencio que siguió fue ameno. No había presión por agradar, ni expectativas de llegar a algún lado con esto; Hal se sintió tranquilo, extrañamente hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba esto cuando conocía a un hombre tan guapo. Ni siquiera se sentía estúpidamente pueril. Era obvio que era mucho más mayor que él, tal vez tendría treinta y muchos (no estaba seguro de querer pensar que tuviera cuarenta).  
—No suelo necesitar decir esto pero soy Bruce.  
Extendió su mano libre y Hal no dudó en estrecharla.  
—Hal.  
A partir de ese momento el anochecer dio paso a las primeras horas de la noche y ellos dos estuvieron juntos sin interrupciones. Pasearon por la galería viendo los espectáculos de la fiesta mientras ignoraban a todo el mundo, en su propia burbuja personal.  
Sin embargo Hal debería haber sabido que no sería así para siempre.  
Hubo un momento en el que Bruce lo llevó a una de las terrazas exteriores, donde nadie iba a menos que buscasen privacidad. Las vistas de la ciudad desde allí eran increíbles; se encontraban en uno de los edificios más altos de Gotham y las luces no opacaban ese aspecto oscuro y misterioso de sus calles.  
—¿Sabes?, me han hablado de ti…  
Hal salió de su ensoñación.  
—¿Hm?  
Bruce tenía los ojos puestos en los edificios de allá abajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía relajado, pensativo.  
—No mucho, hasta hoy no sabía de ti, pero tengo curiosidad.  
Hal se fue irguiendo poco a poco, alerta a lo que estaba a punto de venir.  
—Así que curiosidad, ¿eh? ¿Y qué quieres saber, hm? ¿Quieres saber cómo de bien la chupo?— Bruce se sobresaltó, si por las palabras de Hal o por el repentino tono cortante de la conversación, no sabría decirlo. —¿Quieres saber cuánto cuesto?  
Bruce pensó unos segundos antes de hablar tras el exabrupto de Hal.  
—Creía que no eras prostituto.  
—¡Y no lo soy!  
—¿Entonces?  
Preguntó muy suavemente, conciliador. A Hal le gustaría que ese tono no fuese tan efectivo. Quería estar enfadado, quería decirse a sí mismo que era mucho esperar tener una conversación decente con un desconocido por una vez. Bruce abrió ligeramente los ojos, parecía que acababa de comprender algo.  
—Esperabas que no quisiera nada.  
Esas palabras se sintieron como una maza en el pecho. Hal desvió la vista pero Bruce se inclinó hacia él, aún respetando su espacio, sin tocarlo.  
—Hal, te prometo que no quiero nada, ni espero nada de ti.  
Parecía tan sincero que quería creerle. Supuso que se había puesto a la defensiva demasiado pronto, pero estas cosas nunca acababan de otra forma, no sabía cómo Bruce sería distinto.  
—Te propongo algo, y eres libre de decidir si lo quieres o no.  
Cuando vio que tenía su atención Bruce continuó.  
—Tendrás una noche. Será lo que quieras que sea, podrás ir a donde te plazca y hacer cualquier cosa. No lo pienses como una compra, no quiero nada de ti. Si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa, ¿qué sería?  
—¿Esto es alguna clase de trampa?  
Bruce se enfrentó cara a cara con él y declaró con la mayor sinceridad que Hal había visto en un hombre de su clase.  
—Sin condiciones, sin reglas. Lo que tú quieras que mi dinero y mis medios te puedan conseguir. Sin devoluciones tampoco.— concluyó con una media sonrisa.  
Ésta era la propuesta más extraña que le habían hecho nunca. ¿No quería nada?  
—¿Y después?  
—Cada uno seguirá su camino. No volveremos a vernos.  
Sopesó la idea, y a pesar de todos los pros y contras que encontró, solo pudo pensar en una cosa. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría Bruce por complacerlo?  
Por supuesto terminó aceptando.

Es capaz de admitir que primero se lo tomó como un desafío. Dijo que quería salir a bailar y eso hicieron. Salieron de la fiesta y Bruce lo llevó en su mustang negro a una de las discotecas más populares de la zona. Allí arrastró al hombre por la pista y lo provocó de todas las maneras que se le ocurrieron. Al principio estaba visiblemente incómodo, sin moverse entre la marea de cuerpos, pero bastó que Hal dijera a su oído “baila conmigo” y Bruce así lo hizo. Tal y como prometió, cualquier cosa que Hal quisiera hacer. Cuando el baile no funcionó lo intentó con la bebida. Las copas más extravagantes y caras pasaron por sus manos pero descartó el plan enseguida, no quería emborracharse. Cuando intentas poner a prueba la honestidad de alguien así te conviene estar en tus cinco sentidos. Luego pasaron a un restaurante caro.  
Bruce intentó entablar una conversación agradable, como las que tuvieron antes de comenzar todo esto, pero Hal se mostró impertinente y frío. Los intentos de Bruce eran tan amables, tan dulces, que enseguida se arrepintió de su actitud. ¿Pero realmente estaba injustificado? ¿Qué debía pensar de la propuesta del hombre? ¿Qué quería conseguir Bruce con todo esto?  
—¿Hal?  
Se veía tan… comprensivo. Hal suspiró y su postura de falso esnobismo se derrumbó como un castillo de arena; sus hombros cayeron y dijo con voz apagada.  
—Quiero un perrito caliente.  
Fue la primera petición sincera de la noche.

Pidieron unos perritos calientes en un puesto en la calle que estaba a punto de cerrar. Comieron en silencio un tiempo. Hal necesitaba pensar seriamente a dónde quería llevar esto. Bruce parecía tan sincero, a pesar de su cara de póker, como lo había sido al principio cuando se conocieron. Podría ser una fachada realmente buena pero algo en Hal le decía que no lo era, que de alguna manera podía confiar en que esto no era un retorcido juego de deuda y chantaje emocional. Tal vez solo era una bienintencionada extravagancia de un rico aburrido.  
Lo observó de reojo y justo lo pilló haciendo muecas de incomodidad a su comida. Fue tan gracioso que tuvo que reírse. Se sintió mucho mejor, como volver a romper el hielo.  
—¿Qué haces?  
Bruce removió las frituras de su perrito con un dedo, actuando como si sospechara que debajo de la masa crujiente se escondía algo más desagradable incluso.  
—Creo que no me gustan las chips.  
—¿Crees? ¿No sabías que no te gustaban?  
—Nunca las había comido sobre un perrito caliente… Tampoco he comido nunca un perrito caliente.  
—¿En serio?— se acercó para pasar las frituras a su propio perrito. Debió de ser terriblemente anti higiénico pero Bruce pareció aliviado de librarse del terror crujiente. —¿Y qué más cosas normales de simples mortales no ha hecho el señor mustang?— se burló, pero hizo una mueca después. Los apodos eran algo habitual cuando comenzaba a relajarse y entrar en confianza. Se mordió el labio, indeciso sobre cómo se lo tomaría el otro, pero Bruce pareció apreciarlo. Le devolvió la mirada con un aire tan adorablemente incómodo que Hal tuvo la tentación de… No lo sabía, tal vez de aplastarle las mejillas con las manos.  
—Me temo que no tuve una infancia muy normal.  
—Pero me dijiste que te gustaba ir al cine.  
—Eso era antes, cuando… A mi padre le encantaba llevarme de niño, pero cuando murió no volví.   
No se puso en palabras pero Hal entendió que perdió a su padre demasiado pronto, reconocía esa sensación de pérdida prematura. Cuando perdió a su propio padre cambiaron muchas cosas en casa, en su rutina, incluso en sus propias relaciones con los demás. Fue por eso que, en algún punto, quiso ser piloto. Sentía que era una forma de llevar a su padre consigo. Luego probó lo que era volar de verdad y se convirtió en su pasión. Pero no volaba desde… Dios, desde hacía casi siete años. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?  
Se congeló durante un segundo. Luego tomó una decisión.  
—¿Qué cines abren a estas horas?

Encontraron un cine viejo, donde estaban pasando una maratón de clásicos en blanco y negro. Hal consiguió unas palomitas con mantequilla y le pasó a Bruce un paquete de regaliz roja sin más palabras que las de “aquí tienes, sucio pagano”.  
Vieron Casablanca sin decir nada. Llegó un punto en el que, sin darse cuenta, Hal apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y se fue inclinando poco a poco hacia la ancha figura de su acompañante. Bruce ocupaba graciosamente la butaca con su enorme figura; sus anchos hombros parecían perfectos para apoyar la cabeza, pero descartó el pensamiento nada más venir. Era una buena película, aunque Hal estuvo pensativo durante la mayor parte de ella. Siete años desde que dejó el trabajo de sus sueños. Le costaba horrores recordar qué demonios estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo.   
Recordaba claramente el día que todo eso comenzó. Había entrado al ejército nada más cumplir la mayoría de edad; tuvo su adiestramiento y poco después le dejaron pilotar su propio avión. Dijeron que era bueno, que podría llegar lejos. Obtuvo su primer trabajo en una compañía aérea. Tan solo un mes después lo llevaron a su primera fiesta de recaudación. Allí iba la alta sociedad, la gente con dinero que gastaba en una copa lo que su madre ganaba en dos meses para darles de comer en casa. Allí conoció a un hombre (si tuviera que recordar su nombre por su vida estaría en serios problemas). Fue embriagador, sentirse tan deseado, tan halagado. Así comenzaron las relaciones con gente de poder. También los regalos.  
Al principio fueron cosas tontas; un reloj, un aftershave jodidamente caro, un smoking para fiestas; luego pasaron a cosas más serias: una motocicleta, ropa de diseño, un apartamento en la línea de playa, viajes en cruceros, cenas en clubs privados.  
Nunca pidió nada de eso, y en muchas ocasiones pagó con creces por obtenerlo, pero lo que no podía recordar con claridad era cuando dejó que todo eso lo alejara de sus metas. En algún momento del camino perdió el trabajo y de alguna manera, colmado de lujos, no le importó. Era un trabajo; un trabajo se necesita para comer y pagar una casa, pero ya tenía una casa y comía cuanto se le antojaba, así que, ¿por qué esforzarse el doble para conseguir lo que ya tenía?  
Ahora, sentado junto a Bruce, llevando a uno de esos hombres ricos y poderosos a un simple cine viejo para revivir una experiencia de la infancia, se da cuenta de cuánto echa de menos tener una vida más normal, cuánto echa de menos volar.  
El repentino escozor de las lágrimas no derramadas lo sorprende con la guardia baja. Se frota disimuladamente la nariz, intentando recomponerse, pero Bruce se da cuenta. Se inclina sobre él, le roza el dorso de la mano con sus dedos y le susurra al oído.  
—¿Ocurre algo?  
Se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que sus pieles entran en contacto. Le produce una sensación tan cálida y reconfortante que no puede soportarlo. Se levanta y sale de la sala a oscuras. El aire de la madrugada se siente como una bofetada en la cara y respira hondo para calmarse. Está siendo ridículo, esto no es el maldito fin del mundo, solo necesita aclararse las ideas. Tal vez comenzar a pensar qué quiere hacer con su vida. Es irónico que tenga que pasar ahora, justo cuando comenzaba a aburrirse de ir de un lado a otro, pero aún no es tarde, ¿verdad?  
Una mano se posó sobre su hombro despacio y se dio la vuelta para ver a Bruce allí de pie, preocupado y tan ajeno a lo que le estaba haciendo esa maldita mirada de ojos brillantes y su estúpida idea.  
—Dime qué pasa.  
Una simple frase pero certera, como todo lo que hacía. Hal se rió y sonó nasal y aguado, delatando su llanto reprimido.  
—Acabo de descubrir la única cosa que no puedes darme esta noche.  
No era un reproche, no era culpa suya, pero era tan cierto que dolía en el alma. Aun así se lo dijo con una triste sonrisa. Bruce apretó ligeramente su agarre sobre su hombro, luego su mano descendió por su brazo como una caricia sobre la ropa antes de caer.  
—Pruebame.  
Su voz volvía a ser un susurro, tan comprensivo, tan sincero. Hal alzó la cabeza para mirar las estrellas.  
—Quiero volar.  
No hubo respuesta a eso. Tampoco la esperaba. Los segundos se convirtieron en una eternidad, comprimida en un único momento tan triste y perfecto que Hal supo, realmente supo, que esa noche le acompañaría para siempre, y Bruce con ella.  
Después de eso se subieron al coche y Hal dejó que lo llevara a donde quisiera. Habló para cubrir su momento vulnerable, pero habló con sinceridad. Le habló de su padre, de su sueño de ser piloto, de su entrenamiento para pilotar aviones de todo tipo, pero no le habló de cómo tuvo su sueño en las manos y lo dejó caer, no le habló de lo perdido que se sentía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Bromeó, se rió, cubrió con una sonrisa su anhelo, esperando no haber incomodado al hombre con su pequeña crisis existencial. Fue cuando se alejaron de la civilización que se preguntó a dónde lo estaba llevando.   
Podría haberse preocupado de sus intenciones cuando una enorme mansión apareció al final de un camino rodeado de bosque pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de colocar las defensas en su lugar, ¿ya qué más daba?  
Bruce aparcó en la entrada y dejó la puerta abierta. Tan solo le hizo un gesto de la cabeza para que le siguiera y eso hizo. Entraron en la mansión intentando no hacer ruido. Por un momento pensó estúpidamente que tal vez estaban intentando no despertar a alguna esposa de la que Bruce se había olvidado convenientemente de mencionar, pero no era posible, ¿no? Si estaba casado no iba a traerle allí, fuera para lo que fuera que lo hubiera llevado (de lo que estaba cada vez más confundido).  
No fueron muy lejos, y Hal no quiso curiosear mucho a su alrededor; llegaron a un armario al principio de un pasillo con muchas puertas. De allí sacó unas llaves que tintinearon levemente en su mano. Bruce le hizo un gesto de triunfo silencioso y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta por donde vinieron cuando una de las puertas se abrió.  
Se quedaron congelados en el sitio y si no estuviera ocupado entrando en pánico (imaginando una mujer celosa con un hacha intentando matarlo) se habría reído histéricamente por la cara de absoluto terror de Bruce.  
Pero de la habitación no salió una mujer sino un niño (y no sabía qué era peor). Apenas debía de tener doce años, bastante joven pero lo suficientemente mayor como para saber cosas, como el porqué su padre (oh Dios mío, su padre) quería entrar a hurtadillas en su propia casa con otro hombre. Tenía el cabello negro como Bruce, muy despeinado, y se frotaba uno de los ojos con cansancio. Hal no sabía dónde meterse (literalmente no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo desde que se subió al maldito coche) pero Bruce reaccionó enseguida y se acercó al chico hablando bajo.  
—Jason, ¿qué haces despierto?  
El chico no pareció reparar en la presencia extra en el pasillo, o no le importó, porque hizo un mohín malhumorado.  
—El estúpido de Dick no para de roncar. Yo así no puedo, B. Un día de estos lo voy a lanzar por las escaleras.  
Bien, tendría que volver a hacer los cálculos, no había un niño, había dos (que supiera). Fantástico.  
Bruce sin embargo, a pesar del susto inicial, se lo estaba tomando muy bien. Abrazó a su hijo por los hombros con una sonrisa indulgente y lo condujo a otra de las habitaciones, la abrió y empujó al chico dentro suavemente con un beso en la frente.  
—Me encargaré por la mañana, ahora duerme en la mía. Buenas noches.  
—Bnas noches, B.  
El chico arrastró las palabras y los pies y se perdió de vista. Bruce cerró con cuidado la puerta y se giró hacia Hal. No sabía qué podría estar viendo en su cara pero carraspeó y le hizo señas para volver a salir. Una vez de nuevo en el coche se pusieron en marcha, rumbo a un destino desconocido, y pudieron volver a hablar correctamente.  
—Jason se está acostumbrando bien a estar con nosotros, aunque Dick no se lo está poniendo fácil. Activó el modo hermano amoroso en cuanto el chico entró por la puerta. No es la primera vez que duerme con él.  
—Espera, ¿qué? Creí que era tu hijo.  
Los ojos de Bruce no lo esquivaron, no exactamente, pero aun miraban a la carretera aunque parecía que quería tener esta conversación cara a cara.  
—Lo es. Tengo dos hijos. No por ser adoptados son menos míos.  
Una punzada en el pecho le impidió responder enseguida. Tenía dos hijos, dos niños huérfanos que había elegido para colmarlos de todo lo que tenía para ofrecer.  
—Eres jodidamente dulce.  
Vio fascinado cómo un sonrojo invadía sus pálidas mejillas e intentó ignorar el nudo en su garganta. No sabía cómo iba a terminar esta noche y sobrevivir al día siguiente sabiendo que no volvería a repetirse.  
No sabía cuánto les quedaba pero el cielo tenía un tinte menos oscuro que la noche cerrada. Se acercaba el alba.

Llegaron a una nave privada poco después. Reconoció enseguida el aspecto de la instalación, era un aeródromo. Y allí en medio había un flamante avión, pequeño y ligero, perfecto para acrobacias aéreas no muy arriesgadas.  
Se acercaron más y Hal creyó estar en un sueño.  
—No es posible. ¿Cómo…?  
No pudo continuar pero Bruce lo entendió de todas formas. Alzó las llaves que se había llevado del armario de su casa y las agitó con una sonrisa.  
—Te dije que esta noche tendrías lo que pidieras. Querías volar. Aquí lo tienes.  
¿Se podía morir por contener las lágrimas? Porque el nudo en la garganta pronto no lo dejaría respirar y no quería terminar así. Quería volar, sí, y después quería besar a ese hombre. Solo entonces podría morir de forma patética en el suelo del hangar.  
No se movió del sitio, estaba clavado en el suelo de puro impacto. Quería besarlo. Quería tanto besar a Bruce que se quedó sin palabras.  
El otro se acercó, le puso las llaves en la mano, rozando sus dedos de nuevo con tanta ligereza como las alas de una mariposa, y con una sonrisa alentadora lo instó a subir al avión.  
Había asiento para más de una persona. Hal seguía incapaz de hablar pero agarró la mano de Bruce y le pidió que subiera también. Quería tocar el cielo con él a su lado.  
Poner los motores en marcha, asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, fue como volver a hacer algo que creía haber olvidado cómo se hacía. Las manos estaban firmes sobre los controles pero su pulso corría como loco, la emoción era demasiada cuando la vibración del motor sacudió la cabina, y cuando comenzó a moverse por la pista contuvo la respiración.   
Cada vez más rápido, la máquina aceleró. Se acababa la pista, las ruedas comenzaron a separarse del suelo. Cuando el avión ascendió de repente y todo comenzó a verse más pequeño bajo ellos Hal por fin soltó el aire que había retenido en un jadeo y una fuerte carcajada.  
Estaba vivo de nuevo. Podía sentirlo. Su corazón volvía a latir después de mucho tiempo.  
Puso a prueba sus recuerdos en acrobacias sencillas, dieron vueltas alrededor de la zona sin alejarse mucho en la oscuridad. No importaba. El cielo era inmenso, no había barreras allí arriba.  
Volaron lo que pareció un segundo atrapado en una vida entera. Desearía poder quedarse allí mil vidas más. Pero el día asomaba en el horizonte. Se les acabó la eternidad, volvían a vivir segundos.  
Tuvo que aterrizar entonces, y fue tan agridulce como una despedida. Cuando los motores se apagaron no pudo moverse, otra vez. Bruce no dijo nada, no presionó para irse, y Hal lo agradeció, como agradecía muchas cosas de esa noche. Esta vez sí parecía que iba a ahogarse, así que dejó que las lágrimas salieran. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió intentando sacar de dentro toda la pena, todo el anhelo.  
Después de unos minutos dejó de llorar. Aún estaba allí, en su pecho, un dolor sordo, pero esta vez levantó la cabeza con resolución. Esto no era el fin del mundo, aún tenía tiempo. Esta noche se había acabado, pero habrían mil más. Tal vez… Tal vez no con Bruce, pero eso era algo que no podía remediar. Un trato era un trato.  
Bajaron con las piernas temblorosas y se apoyaron en el costado caliente del avión para observar el amanecer.  
—Ya es de día.  
—Así es.  
—Entonces…  
La voz de Hal se perdió en el espacio entre ellos. No las recuperó. Volvieron una última vez al coche. Bruce le dejó donde le indicó, una parada de taxis cercana. No hubo más palabras que un “gracias” y un “adiós” pero sus ojos tardaron mucho más tiempo en dejarse ir.

A la mañana siguiente Hal se despertó en un apartamento que ya no sentía suyo. Pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar todo eso.  
Cogió todo lo que no necesitaba, todo lo que ni siquiera quiso en primer lugar, y lo llevó al primer refugio que encontró. Al día siguiente a ese vendió todas las otras cosas que no pudo donar y ahorró el dinero que salió de ahí. El siguiente paso fue actualizar su currículum.  
No sabía si le darían un trabajo después de estar en un limbo por tanto tiempo pero lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas. Iba a volver a volar.  
Dos semanas después lo llamaron de Ferris enterprises. Acudió a la entrevista con las manos sudadas de los nervios, metió la pata con alguna broma mal colocada ante la mirada de una Carol Ferris nada impresionada, y sorprendentemente le dieron el puesto.  
Lo estaba consiguiendo.   
Durante todo ese tiempo pensó en Bruce, no solo por lo que le dio sin pretenderlo sino también por las cosas que no se dieron. Supuso que tendría que vivir siempre con un “qué hubiera pasado si” de alguna u otra manera.  
Un mes después invitó a su mejor amigo Barry a cenar en su casa (una casa que no devolvió porque habría sido estúpido) y le habló con entusiasmo de todos los cambios en su vida desde la última vez que se vieron.  
—Me alegro mucho por tí, pero estoy sorprendido. ¿A qué se debe todo esto?  
Hal se rió divertido por lo que iba a decir, porque era muy cierto.  
—Pues si quieres saberlo es porque conocí a un hombre.  
Barry puso cara rara y Hal se rió más fuerte.  
—¿Estás cambiando por “un hombre”? Hal, ¿tenemos que hablar de la regla de oro de la vida que dice “no tomes decisiones si estás estresado, enamorado o acabas de perder a alguien”?  
Casi se ahoga con la pizza de la risa. Era una buena regla, pero no hizo todo eso por amor. Bruce le hizo darse cuenta de todo lo mal que había en su vida, no había malas decisiones en esto. Así se lo hizo saber a Barry, aunque tuvo que hablarle de aquella noche, y se saltó muchos de los detalles, pero lo esencial estaba allí.  
Barry estuvo extrañamente callado después de la historia, más serio de lo habitual, y Hal temió haber dicho algo raro sin darse cuenta.  
—Y… ¿no puedes volver a ver a ese tipo?  
Hal parpadeó confuso. ¿Eso era lo que preocupaba a su amigo?  
—Era el trato, Barry. Ya sabes cómo funcionan esas cosas, disfrutas y te largas. Si vuelves e insistes cuando dijiste que no lo harías estás siendo un acosador.  
—¡Bueno, a ver! Hay una diferencia entre ser acosador y cambiar de idea.  
—¿Y qué hago? ¿Me presento en su casa y le digo “oye, ¿no quieres tener otra noche más?” Sí, eso no se vería nada escalofriante.  
Tras unos segundos de pensar cada uno por su cuenta Barry dijo.  
—¿Sabes dónde vive?  
—¡Barry!  
—Mira, solo digo que “pensó que si le quería le buscaría, pero ambos pensaron igual y no volvieron a verse nunca” no es un dicho, es una maldita ley de la física. No te cuesta nada preguntarle.  
Hal se quedó callado después de eso y estuvo pensando en ello los siguientes días. Tal vez… Había logrado volver a volar por sus propios medios, tal vez una última locura no estaba de más.

Fue Bruce el que abrió la puerta. No se lo esperaba exactamente, parecía la clase de casa que tiene mayordomo para abrir las puertas por ti. Ese día llevaba un jersey de cuello alto gris perla y el cabello negro sin fijador le caía con gracia sobre la frente. Estaba arrebatador, y Hal no sabía que tenía tantas ganas de comérselo a besos hasta que volvió a verlo.  
Bruce en cambio parecía muy sorprendido de verlo de nuevo. No sabía si eso era una buena señal o no. Al menos le dejó entrar hasta el vestíbulo. Se quedaron allí, Hal mirándose los zapatos y Bruce mirándole la coronilla al otro fijamente como si pudiera leer mentes a través del cuero cabelludo.  
—Ehm… No tenía tu número de teléfono, no sabía de qué otra manera hacer esto.  
—¿Hacer el qué?  
Hal alzó la mirada y se topó con la cara de Bruce. De alguna forma había temido que estuviera molesto pero se veía bien. En realidad parecía esperar algo. Volvía a tener esa cara de póker infalible pero un brillo en los ojos le delataba. Eso le dio el valor que necesitaba.  
Bueno, había llegado hasta aquí, bien podía llevar hasta el final su plan.  
Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, buscó en los archivos que había descargado hace poco bajo la atenta mirada desconcertada de Bruce y cuando encontró lo que buscaba pulsó el play. Por los pequeños altavoces comenzó a sonar “Give me one more night”. En realidad solo quería poner el estribillo, que era perfecto en su opinión, pero Bruce frunció el ceño al escucharla antes de abrir mucho los ojos en comprensión. Entonces alzó la mirada al cielo y dijo “gracias a Dios” antes de inclinarse y besarlo.  
Debía de haber perdido completamente la cabeza, porque ese beso se pareció mucho a volar. Le dio vida.


End file.
